Rescuer
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Attacks from fulldemon Inuyasha has left Sango in the care of Kikyo and Kagome in the care of Sesshomaru. sesskag sangkik
1. Chapter 1

_**as you should know i don' t own Inuyasha.**_

**and also Rin and Kagome don' t know each other Sesshomaru keeps Rin away from Inuyasha' s little group. **

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she desperatly tried getting Inyasha settled down enough to give him tessiaga. Naraku had previously found ways to fully manipulate Kikyo after she was brought back into life by him. When Kikyo was manipulated she successfully, to Naraku' s pleasure, made Inuyashas' full demon self come alive. The miko has her own soul back, not her reincarnates. Now Kikyo, back to normal, thanks in part to Kagome' s sacred arrow, was realizing just what she had done. What she allowed herself to be done.

A little ways away Rin wandered towards the battlefield with Jaken running after her. Both completly unaware of what was happening.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed in excrusiating pain as Inuyasha clawed at her, flinging her onto the ground savagely. Rin was just coming out of the forrest behind Kagome.

Rin gasped. Kagome wearily looked behind her and saw the little girl. A horrified expression plastered on Kagome' s face as she saw Rin._Oh please let the little girl get away!_ Kagome wished quickly making herself ignore the pain, _Get up!_ Kagome screamed in her own head.

Taking deep breaths, Kagome turned away from the child to check how everyone else was. Only. . . she saw Inuyasha advance on Shippo. _Oh no!_ "SHIPPO!" Kagome couldn' t help screaming causing everyone to look towards her.

Since all of them were distracted, including Inuyasha. As Inuyasha advanced apon Kagome again the others became mobile.

Shippo ran up a tree; Sango had a gash on her neck and was taking care of Miroku by trying to hide him in the bushes. Kikyo slowly followed Sango so she could help protect both of them.

None of them could stop now. The brief shock of Kagome' s scream was enough warning to all of them. . . They had to get away!

As Inuyasha was about to pounce, advancing on Kagome all she could do was turn and grab Rin on her way. Both running down into the thick grass. Kagome saw Jaken skittering their way; without hesitation, or thought, Kagome picked up Jaken and continued running.

Inuyasha was advancing, but keeping his distance at the same time. He liked that they ran. They were his prey after all.

Rin pulled her hand away from Kagome' s. Stopping in front of Inuyasha her little hands out and pleading, "Please stop!"

Inuyasha immediatly slashed at Rin. "No!" Kagome whispered as she leapt in front of Rin, getting even more injured than she already was.

Kagome used herself as a shield for the unknown girl she had just met; Inuyasha kept slashing.

Sesshomaru burst onto the scene and knocked Inuyasha out in a couple of seconds. To Kagome, Sesshomaru was a white blur as she slowly and painfully lost consciousness, falling in Sesshomaru' s arms.

**-WITH THE OTHERS-**

In the bushes everyone regrouped. Kikyo, since she had no wounds, she single - handly wrapped all of the groups' injuries. "I am sorry. . . For all of this." Kikyo said suddenly. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango knew she really meant it.

"I hope Kagome' s alright." Shippo pouted. The others silently agreed.

**-SESSHOMARU' S POV-**

_Inuyasha' s wretch. . . How disgusting. _"Lord Sesshomaru, can she come with us?" _I turned to Rin to see her pouting, _"Alright Rin, but only until the miko' s injuries are healed."

**-end pov-**

-**Inuyashas' pov-**

_Huh, ow! What happened! Kagome' s blood! On me! Oh no! SHIT! How the fuck did this happen!_

**-end pov-**

Naraku swiftly jumped from a tree to the ground in front of Inuyasha and immediatly started attacking him. "Wanna play it that way huh Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

They fought awile, then Inuyasha' s demon form awakened again. Pulsating, Inuyasha transformed. Naraku left quickly, so not to get hurt. Inuyasha was once again back at the battlefield where Sango was just coming out.

"NO!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha headed in for an attack. Sango didn' t have any of her weapons. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo screeched together! Inuyasha got a good hit. Sango flew off and crumpled to the ground about a yard away.

Kikyo rided out on Kilala; the alive emotionless beauty gently urged Sango on Kilala and was about to fly to safety when Inuyasha attacked again. Shippo had dissappeared; Miroku and Kilala lay motionless in the dirt, apparently slaughtered.

All that was left of their group was Sango and Kikyo. It would take a miracle to help them. Kikyo put up a barrier in vain. Inuyasha was now clawing at that! His violent taste for blood, cold-hearted and crazed.

Kikyo wrapped Sango' s wound with her own clothing. "Arigoto." Sango managed weakly before heading into an uncomfortable sleep. All of Kikyo' s arrows, except one were gone; and Kikyo didn't even have a bow!

_**Review please to tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Devils - yeah a pairing between Sango and Kikyo, but don' t worry it's really mild and thank you for your review!

_**Last Time:**_

Kikyo wrapped Sango' s wound with her own clothing. "Arigoto." Sango managed weakly before heading into an uncomfortable sleep. All of Kikyo' s arrows, except one were gone; and Kikyo didn' t even have a bow!

_**Now:**_

Kikyo did something then. Instead of using a real bow she hurriedly made one out of grass and put her miko powers into it. By using that as a bow and picking up her arrow; Kikyo let her barrier down and let her arrow fly!

The arrow hit Inuyasha' s lower arm, sending him on the ground completely knocked out. The place where the others were unconscience Miroku groaned and Kilala tried to pick herself up.

"Rest now, all of you. We are safe, " Kikyo told them. She was exhausted too, but nobley stayed up listening and sensing for anything to come their way. Also, during the night the priestess made another bow and some arrows. Inuyasha rested in his half demon form all night as well.

**Sesshomaru's Group**

"Sesshomaru- sama the pretty lady that saved Rin is awake!" She exclaimed in glee because she had a new friend.

Sesshomaru reluctantly looked over at Kagome. He still didn' t know her name!

"Human. What happened to make Inuyasha transform?" The dog demon asked in his stotic way.

Kagome uncertainly looked over at Sesshomaru and then the whole story burst out of her. She didn' t mean to, but Kagome told him everything she knew, expierenced, and went through since coming to the feudal era. Kagome didn' t hide anything, not even her feelings for Inuyasha!

After Kagome was done Sesshomaru began thinking...

A few hours later:

"Miko-"

"KAGOME!" She corrected fastly, wanting to put an end to some formalities.

"Ka- go- me... " Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment, "When will you be planning on going back to your friends," he felt strange being civil to the human who only was allowed to live because of Rin.

Rin stood up and started dancing around, "Pretty Kagome stay with us, pretty Kagome play with Rin!" The little girl sung happily, dancing around the fire that lit the dark forrest.

Jaken suddenly spoke, "Sesshomaru- sama! You really can' t be thinking of taking Inuyashas' wretch with you! Think of your reputation!" Jaken was accidently hit in the head by Rins' flying hands as she danced, still singing.

"I guess I couldn' t come with you, I mean Inuyasha will come after me. " Kagome wondered a little sadly remembering Inuyasha's love for Kikyo and not herself.

The older girls' words made Rin sad and she started pouting, "Rin wants Kagome to stay."

Sesshomaru gave her a warning look, but Rin whined a protest, "Sesshomaru- sama, can Rin visit pretty Kagome, pretty plleeeassse!"

"Awe... Of coarse you can visit! " Kagome added hastily catching Sesshomarus' glare, "Maybe." She gulped.

"But can Kagome stay a little while more and the Inuyasha person could come for her later!" Rin wasn' t about to give up having a chance to have one more person being with them, expecially another girl!

"Fine." Sesshomaru caved, hoping that, for once in his life, his half brother would show up soon.

Now that that was settled all four of them spent the night in silence except for Kagome and Rin's chatting.

**The Next Morning (Inuyasha's group)**

They awoke to find they were in Kaede's hut. Shippo was smiling widely at them, but being careful of Inuyasha.

Kaede opened the flap and entered, explaining to them all how they got there when she saw their expressions.

"Ye should be more careful Inuyasha... Shippo came and told me where ye were." the old miko let this sink in while she made some food. Then Kikyo asked, "What happened to Kagome?"

"I do not know, sister..." Kaede answered slowly, happy to see Kikyo, the person she's looked up to and idolized was acting like herself.

Sango spoke next, "I will look for Kagome, since no one could find her... She could be alive."

Inuyasha glared at her, "You expect to go alone! The only one who should try to find her is me!" The hanyou suddenly looked at the ground sadly, "It's my fault, I have to make it up to Kagome."

"No Inuyasha. You would not be able to go because if you get in a fight your demon side will come out again. Or have you forgotten the last we saw was that Lady Kagome had tessiaga?" Miroku advised solemly.

Kikyo had a sudden idea, "Sango and I shall go. We are less wounded then the rest and we cannot waste anymore time healing."

The others agreed and were strangely already accostumed to Kikyo's presence.

Sango stood wanting fresh air when she felt a hand on her butt. The demon slayer hit Miroku with such force he flew into the wall.

"Heh heh... It was worth it, " everyones favorite monk said as he watched Sango stomp out of the hut.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Review Please.


End file.
